dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Play Name Consolidation
Cross Play Name Consolidation and FAQ Cross play between PC and PS3/4 is planned to launch the week of January 25, 2016. After cross play, players from PC, PS3, and PS4 will all play together throughout the game, including in On Duty and open world content. Groups and leagues will both be able to contain a mixture of PC and PS3/PS4 players. Keep reading for more information on what that means for you, and a list of frequently asked questions and answers. 'Cross Play Name Consolidation' Outstanding character and league name conflicts (duplicates) between servers must be resolved in preparation for cross play. Once cross play is implemented, character and league names will need to be unique by region (North America and Europe). If there is a character name conflict, one player will keep the name and the other will be renamed to Name_PC or Name_PS. The renamed character will receive a Character Rename Token. We will determine which character is renamed based on the following criteria: *Active Character **A character active in the last 90 days will keep its name over a character inactive in the last 90 days **If both characters are active or if both characters are inactive, continue to contributing character *Contributing Character **A character on an account that has spent money in support of the game will keep its name over a character on an account that has never contributed (free) **If both accounts have contributed or if neither account has contributed, continue to oldest character *Oldest Character **The character with the earliest creation date will keep its name over a younger character If there is a league name conflict, one league will keep the name and the other will be renamed to League_PC or League_PS. The leader of the renamed league will receive a League Rename Token. We will determine which league is renamed based on the following criteria: *Active League **A league with active characters in the last 90 days will keep its name over a league without any active characters in the last 90 days **If both leagues are active or if both leagues are inactive, continue to league size *League Size **A league with more than one character in the roster will keep its name over a league with only one character in its roster **If both leagues have one or if both leagues have more than one character, continue to oldest league *Oldest League **The league with the earliest creation date will keep its name over a younger league 'Frequently Asked Questions' Please find the answers to your most frequently asked questions below. We will continue to add to this list as more questions and/or answer arise. Q: What is cross play? A: Cross play will allow all players on PC, PS3, and PS4 to play together as if they were on the same servers. In game, the transition will be essentially seamless. The biggest thing you will notice is more players around. Q: Does cross play mean I can play my characters on PC and PS? A: No. The accounts remain separate, and your characters remain attached to your PC or PS accounts. Q: Do my purchases transfer to the other platform? A: No. The accounts remain separate, and your characters remain attached to your PC or PS accounts. Q: Can I transfer my characters from one platform to another? A: No. We do not plan to offer character transfers of any kind, for business and technical reasons. Q: Why must character and league names be consolidated? A: After cross play is implemented, the in-game experience will be essentially seamless. Characters and leagues on the opposite platform will look just like more characters in the game, so names must be unique. Q: If my character or league is renamed, do I receive a free Rename Token? A: Yes. Renamed characters will receive a free Character Rename Token, and leaders of renamed leagues will receive a free League Rename Token. Q: How will you determine if a character is active? A: We will check to see if that character has logged into the game in the last 90 days. Q: Can we be in groups and leagues together? A: Yes, after cross play launches, groups and leagues will both be able to contain a mixture of PC, PS3, and PS4 players. Q: When will cross play launch? A: We expect cross play to launch and character name consolidation to occur the week of February 1, 2016. EU cross play launched February 2, 2016, We will share exact dates for US as soon as possible. Category:News